


Snip snip, bitch

by Cevdv



Series: Saphron and Tyos [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Boys Kissing, Crossroads Deals & Demons, Demons, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Good Demons, Haircuts, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Character of Color, M/M, Rated T for language, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 11:07:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14747666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cevdv/pseuds/Cevdv
Summary: Saphron thinks it's high time to give his demon boyfriend a haircut.





	Snip snip, bitch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SpacedOutSpacey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpacedOutSpacey/gifts).



Saphron was just peacefully enjoying his well-deserved breakfast when he heard a string of curses coming from the bathroom. Upon checking what the whole fuss was about, he found a certain crossroads demon standing in front of the bathroom mirror, with a comb stuck in the tangled mess that is his hair.

 

“Help..” Tyos said pathetically, looking up at the deer demon.

 

Saphron grinned. He had been waiting for this opportunity. “Wait right there, don’t move.” He said as he left the room, only to come back with a pair of scissors waving them around in a cutting motion. “Snip snip, bitch.”

 

“What the fuck, you’re not cutting the comb out of my hair!”

 

“Fucking watch me, babe. That shit’s a fucking mess and it needs to be tamed.”

 

“It does _not_!” Replied Tyos defensively, hands flying to his hair.

 

“Oh. Yes. It. Does. I am tired of the clogged shower drain, and finding hair literally everywhere, and since you’re not the one cleaning all that shit up, I decide what happens with your hair, and I’m saying ‘snip snip, bitch’, or I could, you know, rip the brush out, either way, the hair goes.” Saphron replied smugly. Tyos squinted his eyes, contemplating his options.

 

“Just let me cut it for the shower’s sake.” Saphron pleaded.

 

“But it’s so short already, how much shorter does it need to be?” Tyos said, idly tugging his hair.

 

“Oh, c’mon, your hair is not _that_ short.”

 

Tyos snorted and raised his eyebrow, looking at his boyfriend disbelievingly. “Not that short? You clearly have not seen me with long hair before..”

 

 “Holy fuck, please tell me you have a picture.” Saphron said intrigued.

 

“Maybe…”

 

“Omfg, show me the forbidden long hair picture, dark side of Tyos.” Saphron said jokingly. “Blease, I need it…”

 

Tyos pushed him gently and shook his head, amused. He hesitated for a bit, but then agreed. “Fine, but only after you fix this shit.” He said while pointing at the comb stuck in his hair.

 

“Fucking finally I can fix that fucking mess of a haircut. Take off your shirt, and get in the tub.” Saphron ordered him, eager to start cutting.

 

Tyos did as he was told, taking off his orange hoody that read ‘I am 80% tired, 20% also tired’ in white, bold letters, leaving him in only his white boxer shorts. “Fucking rude. Don’t make me bald, my crispy dried red fruit cereal flake." He pouted.

 

Saphron snorted at the pet name as he sat on the edge of the tub, and started working in his hair. “I’ll try my best, sweetie.”

 

Saphron continued to work on his boyfriend’s hair for a while, moving around the bathtub as he did so.

 

\------

He leaned down to plant a kiss on top of Tyos’ now short hair, signaling that he was finished. “ _Much_ better!” He acclaimed, proud of his work.

 

Tyos got up, brushed the stray hairs off of his body. He walked over to the mirror to inspect his new haircut, running his hands through the fuzzy black strands. “’S not so bad, I guess.” He admitted with a small smile, which grew as Saphron gave him a few more quick pecks on top of his head, appreciating the freshly cut hair, before demanding to see that picture Tyos promised to show him.

 

After a bit of searching, Tyos found the wooden box in which he kept his old photos. “It should be in here somewhere.” He mumbled while fumbling around with the items in the box. There were some pictures of old friends, their hellhound French Fry, The Frenchiest Fry, or Fry for short, and some pictures of Tyos himself taken throughout the years.

 

“Found it!” The smaller demon exclaimed as he held a polaroid picture of himself with long curly hair, a tie dye shirt and much smaller horns, in his hand. On the bottom was writing that read ‘Woodstock 1969’ together with a drawn on star and peace sign. “A picture of me, in all my long haired glory, as promised.”

 

Saphron got off the bed, where he had made himself comfortable while his boyfriend had searched, and snatched the picture out of his hand to look at it. Saphron looked a good 2 whole seconds at the polaroid before he promptly burst out laughing, completely doubling over, unable to keep himself upright, tears already forming at the edges of is eyes. “Is that.. Is that you?” Stuttered Saphron in a high pitched voice, trying to get the sentence out between his hysterical laughter and wheezing.

 

“Holy shit, I have never seen you laugh so hard.” Tyos said amused. He crouched down next to the hunched over man, sympathetically patting his back. “Holy fuck.” He whispered to himself, softly laughing and shaking his head. “You are ridiculous.”

 

Saphron calmed down a bit, wiping the tears off his face, looked back at the picture and burst out into hysterical laughter for a second time, clutching his stomach.

 

“Holy fuck, stop!” Tyos said, holding back his laughter, hitting Saphron softly on his torso and arms. “I swear to Satan I am never showing you another picture of me again!”

 

“Babe, no! Blease!” Saphron chuckled. “Blease, I need them to survive!”

“You are banned from seeing my pictures!” Tyos yelled playfully, smile still present on his face.

 

“Blease?”

 

“No!”

 

“Fine, but I’m keeping this one, forever!” Saphron snickered while holding up the polaroid. “I mean, for fuck’s sake Ty, what the fuck is this shit?” He pointed at the big curly mess in the picture, snickering.

 

“That is my _Hair_ , and that hairstyle was very _hip_ 49 years ago, okay Saph?!” He said defensively, crossing his harms, trying to hide the smile that threatened to break through.

 

“But babe, It’s all over the place! It’s sticking into 100 wrong directions.. Did you even brush it?”

 

“Why would I do that? What’s the point if it was going to get tangled anyway.” Tyos shrugged.

 

“Oh my god, Ty, babe, sweetheart… How the fuck did you manage to survive for 226 years?”

 

Tyos made an ‘I don’t know’ sound and shrugged his shoulders.

 

Saphron sat back down on their bed gave him a small smile as he held up his arms, requesting a hug. “Come here. You got me now to take care of your hair, you absolute fucking caveman.”

 

The tan man immediately fell into the other’s arms holding on tight. “I swear you are 80% of my impulse control, Saph.” They both chuckled.

 

Saphron ran his hands through the other demon’s short black hair. Tyos looked up just to give a quick kiss on his boyfriend’s lips, which was happily returned.

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it this far, congratulations and thanks!  
> Constructive criticism is highly appreciated.
> 
> Saphron belongs to @spacedoutspacey, check them out for more works.
> 
> The hoody:https://www.instagram.com/p/BjLMq8wnyQW/?taken-by=artbyesmeralda  
> The picture:https://www.instagram.com/p/BjLLqsdngUo/?taken-by=artbyesmeralda


End file.
